Just A Dream
by sparkling skies
Summary: Oneshot. Derrick's dreams come to life...


_**Just A Dream**_

**-a one shot-**

_Derrick Harrington is the sexiest guy to live_.

As I'm writing this sentence on my geometry worksheet, I can't help but edit out Mr. Myner's incessant lectures as he drones on about how to get the area of a trapezoid. Seriously, who the hell needs to know how to get the area of a trapezoid? Not me, that's for sure.

Anyways, I don't think you realize how hard it is for me to focus right now. Okay, sure, I don't focus any other day, but I have a really good reason for it this time.

And this reason goes by the name of Massie Block.

Massie Block is the new girl, just shipped in from New York. City, that is. And she's sitting two rows down from me, writing down notes at a breakneck speed.

She's a brunette beauty. She's short, really short actually. A whopping 5'2. But it doesn't really look it because she's wearing those black patent high heels. She's got these blazing--no joke, her eyes look like they are on fire--amber eyes, hidden underneath dark, thick eyelashes. Her face is flawless and delicate. She's skinny, but she still has all the right curves--which stand out significantly in that sapphire blue mini dress.

Damn, I have to stop hanging around Alicia's "Pretty Committee". I'm sounding like a chick the way I say this stuff.

Oh. I guess that brings me to the fact that even _I_ can tell that the Pretty Committee is just jealous. Alicia Rivera, the avid leader to her group (cough CULT cough) has always been the hottest girl in Westchester Academy. Because of this, she's the one that all of the guys want. And I'll admit it, I've had my share of not-so-innocent text conversations with her, but that ends my liking with her. I, personally, think she's too bitchy, but that's just me. Anyways, Alicia has led the PC to start acting really terrible towards Massie when she's around. I kind of think that they want to make friends with her, but Alicia has whipped them around so much that they're scared of her.

But yeah, so we were all talking--we including me, my boys: Cam Fisher, Kemp Hurley, Josh Hotz, and Chris Plovert, and the PC: Alicia, Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory--we were all talking, and Massie (I didn't know her name was Massie yet) walks up to us, obviously confused, and asks where room 204 is. Then Alicia starts the previously mentioned bitchiness and starts making fun of Massie about being new or something. I just remember something about her clothes not being cool and why she thought she had the right to walk up to her. I'm not really sure.

I did hear, though, Massie's reply. And I remember because she has the most unique voice I have ever heard, it's so soft but it's also very firm and strong. Does that make sense? Well, it does to me. Oh! And it also sounds like the tinkling of bells too.

Oh, God. I have _got_ to stay away from the girls. _Got_ to.

Anyways, Massie then follows to tell Alicia that she's from New York City, enunciating the word 'city', and that you couldn't get any more fashionable then what she had on. Alicia, baffled that anyone stood up to her, is all "Oh, I'm so sorry. We were just joking." when everyone knows that she was just embarrassed. And then Massie, seeing the total lie that Alicia was telling, told Alicia off and it was a big deal and completely hot.

Yep. That's the story. It was one of those things that you had to be there to understand.

So, uh, where was I? Oh yeah, I was zoning out my teacher's voice. Right.

So I'm zoning out, and ya know how you daydream? Well, I didn't do that. Somehow between like, two minutes, I've completely fallen asleep. And oh boy, am I having a dream.

I'm walking down the hallway, I guess to my forth hour class?--I have a tendency to somehow have, like, an internal compass that leads me to my classes, when in reality I'm fighting sleep and don't even really know I'm in school--and I'm minding my own business. Happy as can be.

When BAM! I hear her laugh. That alluring, giggling smirk type of laugh. Massie Block's laugh. The one that sounds like bells.

She's upstairs, looking over the balcony (by the way, our school's top floor like looks over the cafeteria and bottom floor). And there she is, small, multiple ringed hand covering her heart-shaped, glossed mouth as she giggles at something that Kristen Gregory just said.

That's right. The supposed number one follower of Alicia just broke away from her too-tightly bound grasp. This is news, people!

Massie's laughs die down to quiet smiles and Kristen says something before she gives the brunette a hug and quickly jogs to where Alicia has just came up the stairs. Dang that girl can run fast.

I can't help but stare due to the fact that Kristen was just talking with Massie. Yeah, I probably look like I'm stoned or something. Just staring off into space. Because no one knows that I think I'm liking the new girl. I mean, she just walked into the school and I was just in first hour, so I haven't really had the chance to try and charm my way to her. Because, you know, I'm a charming machine. Err, that's just according to girls in school though. But they call me Derrington so you can choose to believe what you'd like.

And let me just put out there that I do realize that I'm dreaming. It happens sometimes. Get over it. I'm liking this dream.

Anyways, sorry. I'm rambling again. Back to my current dreaming happenings.

I look up at Massie and what do you know. She's staring right back.

I instantly close my mouth, which I find has been hanging wide open for the world to see. She's looking at me with the hint of a smile and obviously amused. Fluttering her lashes, she slowly curves a finger and beckons me upstairs to where she's standing.

I grin. I can't help it. She's apparently found interest in me during our brief meeting before school started, and this is exciting.

I hop up the stairs, two at a time, eager to see what she needs. Not that it matters. I have a feeling that I would follow her around like a lost puppy if she wanted me to.

Turning the corner and brushing past students making their way to class, I see her. She's standing with her arms crossed, one hand twirling a lock of that luscious hair of hers. A soft smile is on her face and her head is slightly tilted to the side, as if something is confusing her.

When she spots me, a wide seductive grin takes over and she meets me halfway.

"What took you so long?" she says.

And before I know it her lips crash down onto mine. They are soft but forceful, like she can't get enough of me. She works her fingers through my hair and hungrily pulls me closer, deepening the kiss.

Okay, so this is amazing. Dreaming mind, you are the absolute best.

I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. She takes delight in this as I can feel her smile against my lips. I grin as well and say, "Massie, you're such a good kisser."

She nods her head, agreeing that I am too, and her hands start to roam over my chest, clutching my shirt and pulling me closer. If it was even possible to get any closer then we already were, that is.

Suddenly Massie yanks from my grasp and shoves me away from her. Her face takes on a terrible scowl and her voice turns low and deep. "Mr. Harrington. Mr. Harrington!"

I jump awake in a fog of grogginess. Where did Massie go? Why is Mr. Myner standing in front of me looking thoroughly pissed?

It then dawns on me. I'm awake.

Shit! I'm awake!

I can feel my eyes widen and I sputter out lamely, "W-What Mr. Myner? I must have missed the question."

The large man rolls his eyes and switches feet awkwardly. That's when I notice the whole class staring at me. Glancing around the room, I see that every single set of eyes are widened and wrinkled in laughter. I let my gaze finally land on Massie and see that despite the obvious amusement everyone else has for the situation, she looks at me in horror.

"Mr. Harrington, I didn't ask a question." Mr. Myner responds.

I blink in confusion. "What?"

"What I was saying, Mr. Harrington, was that I highly disapprove of you yelling to the class that Miss Block is a good kisser."

Holy. Crap. I just yelled that Massie was a good kisser. And technically I don't even know her! This situation, yeah, it isn't good!

Mortified I look over at Massie. She's no longer watching me. Instead the back of her head is facing me and she has her elbow rested on her table. Her hand's blocking her face.

Mr. Myner, obviously taking pity on my making an ass of myself, shakes his head in disbelief and walks back up to the board to continue his lesson.

For the rest of the class period I experience multiple chuckled glances from the amused guys and glares from the jealous girls. This was probably hands down _the_ worst situation I could get myself into ever.

I steal one last glance over at Massie to see that what I had once thought were geometry notes, were actually note-notes. Like, pass-to-your-friends notes. And she was scribbling down something on the paper. I watch as she slyly passes the note to the dirty blonde in front of her, who just so happens to be, like in my dream, Kristen Gregory.

Kristen reaches behind her and scoops up the note from Massie's grasp, slowly opening it as not to crinkle the paper too much. She turns around to give a teasing grin to the frowning Massie, before tossing the paper back behind her. Massie opens the note and looks at me again.

I, being the stupid guy that I am, keep staring at her, not having the realization that she's looking at me with horror generalize in my mind.

Suddenly, the bell rings. Kristen erupts into laughter and gives Massie a nudge in the ribs as they stand. Massie offers a small smile and rolls her eyes. They gather their bags and shuffle out of the room with everyone else, but not before I notice Massie deliberately dropping the note onto the ground. As I leave--getting another toothy smile from my teacher--I casually kneel down as if tying my shoes, and quickly grab the note from the ground.

When I'm once again in the safety of the hallways, I meet up with Alicia and the guys, and slowly saunter to my locker, making small talk with the groups. I avoid mentioning the whole falling-asleep-and-dreaming-about-Massie-and-then-soon-learning-that-I-said-she-was-a-good-kisser situation, knowing that before lunch begins, the whole school will know.

While they are distracted by Cam talking about a party that Harris took him to, I open the note. I notice Massie's slightly swirled handwriting and Kristen's Sharpie scribbled replies.

**-----**

_**Hey. I'm Kristen. Sorry about the whole Alicia thing. She's not much for newbies. Especially when they serve as a possible threat to her reigning of the school.**_

_OH. No problem. I'm Massie __J and I noticed that she's a bit of a b----. No offense since you're her friend and everything._

_**None taken. Believe me, she is one. But she's really sweet sometimes too.**_

_Lol. Most girls like her are. Thanks for saying hi to me now btw. I'm just a bit lost._

'_**s my pleasure. Haha**_

**-----**

I guess this is where the whole awkward bit happened.

**-----**

_OMG__!!! Who is he?? :/_

_**That's Derrick Harrington. School soccer star. Girls love him. Feel appreciative **_**;)**

_Um, more like scared! He seems like he has huge creeper potential if you ask me!_

_**Haha! Yeah, that was really strange but he's a sweetie when you get to know him.**_

_Just like Alicia, right?_

**:D**_** yep. Just like Alicia**_

_Whatevs. At least he's cute…_

_**Obviously, but I couldn't think of him like that, we're like brother/sister. That would be muy.. err.. whatever the word for awkward is in spanish.**_

_AWW. Now _that_'s sweet!_

**-----**

And then at the end of the note was a message written specially for me.

**-----**

_Derrick, right? I'd be happy to give you my number. You don't have to exclaim to the class that I'm a good kisser. That doesn't usually win me over. Normally all you have to do is ask. Don't worry about it, though._

_881-3742_

_Ta-ta for now! J_


End file.
